Grayed
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Grayed: A term used to describe finding a certain ice specialist in one's bed.


A/N: This has been sitting in my phone for a few months now, figured since I'm sick and confined to my bed in quarantine that I'd post it. I absolutely love Gray, although he and not being able to keep his clothes on got on my nerves at first. LOL! I wrote this for my twinie, so Khadezia my dear enjoy! Olive chu! 3 Anyways, Review and let me know what you think! XOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Fairy Tail.

Grayed

_Adj. A term defined by various females of the Fairy Tail guild as finding the ice specialist naked in their____bed. _

Sophie had been elated to return home from her last job so quickly. Normally it took the young girl at least a week, maybe two depending on the location and dilemma, to finish an assignment since she relished at the idea of working alone. But to have knocked something out in a couple of days was saying something. Sophie dealt with nature magic, meaning the more grasslands and forestry she had around her, the stronger her magic was. Her last job was getting rid of some pesky gnomes and trolls harassing a beautiful little village out in a prairie. And Sophie, being the nature enthusiast she was, would have loved to stay longer and enjoy the peace and tranquility, but her life just wasn't that simple and she needed to get home.

Upon walking to her apartment, Sophie stumbled across a random pair of sneakers, lying haphazardly out on the sidewalk. She was a bit curious at first, the nights were a lot cooler than the day time and she wouldn't recommend anyone strolling around with no shoes on. But they weren't hers, so she left them. Maybe the owner would come back for them.

"Miss Sophie," Her landlord smiled. "Welcome back."

"Thank you," Smiled the returning girl, adjusting her pack as she began her hike up the three flights of stairs to her apartment.

Along the way Sophie found a pair of mitch matched socks, a pair of cargo shorts, and a belt littered randomly.

"The hell is all this?" She wondered aloud, stepping over a worn out t-shirt that lay lazily on her welcome rug. One of her hazel eyes gave a twitch, she knew this paper trail. "Gray…." She grumbled, unlocking her door.

It was a miracle she still had an apartment to come back to with her Fairy Tail comrades constantly hovering about. If they weren't disturbing the peace and common order of things, they were practically harassing her neighbors. At the rate things were escalading, it would be a matter of time before she became homeless. Her apartment was dark, the sun had long since set and leaving a light on while away would've just added to her already expensive electricity bill. Sophie removed her shoes and pack at the door, breathing in a deep sigh, god it was good to be home. She made her way into her bathroom for a nice, hot shower that was too long overdue.

Sophie, dawning nothing but a Fairy Tail fan club shirt she picked up at last year's Fantasia Parade, toweling her hair before retiring to her bedroom. She was a tad skeptical, to say the least, to find a rather large lump already occupying her bed. She gave it a poke, jumping back with a yelp as it moved. Taking her stance, Sophie crouched to attack. Her pale fists wrapped in thorned poison ivy as she readied to throw the first punch.

"Hey!" She said. "Get the hell up!"

The lump groaned, shifting, before rising. The first thing that greeted her was tussled, jet raven locks and dark eyes. Gray Fullbuster sat up in her bed and stretched, her linens falling and settling around his bare torso and waist line. A small part of Sophie scolded herself for being so surprised, the signs were obvious of his being there, but doubt was part of who Sophie was, and well she had just hoped that he had been there and was long gone. Obviously the latter of the two were very wrong.

"Sophie.." Gray murmured as he gave the back of his head a nonchalant scratch. "You're home."

"Jesus Gray," Said the girl. "What are you doing here? And why in god's name are you naked in my damn bed?" Sophie blushed a fitful shade of red. It wasn't often for her to return home to find a naked boy in her man, even if it was one that she knew a little too well for her own liking.

"To keep it warm," Mumbled the boy. "Your place is so drafty when you're not here." He said. His dark eyes shifted over to her still crouching form. Her pale shoulders all but bare as her overly large sleep shirt hung off her shoulders, her slender legs and arms, her damp teal curls that hung cutely around her face. Gray found himself smirking as his dark eyes locked with her piercing green ones. "No panties?" He purred. "Seems like you were anticipating my being here."

Sophie glared at the boy, her cheeks burning as his gaze held hers. It was times like that when she couldn't stand him. "I wasn't," She countered.

Gray simply chuckled, beckoning the girl to him with a finger. Sophie was reluctant to move, she'd heard stories of what happened from other girls when they found Gray naked in their beds. And as of recently, Sophie wanted no part of anything the boy was offering.

"Sophie," Called Gray. The chill from his cold breath shifted her curls, sending shivers down her spine. "Come here." He demanded.

Sophie slowly rose to her feet, still standing in her spot (which wasn't too far from her bed itself), for she didn't dare move.

"Are you going to make me come get you?" Gray asked, arching a brow. He had no such problems from Juvia, hell she practically jumped into his pants. But getting such a reaction out of Sophie, the botanist that almost always kept to herself, was something worth praising. She was just as distant and mysterious as Mystogram, when she wasn't with her girlfriends, and that excited him all the more. To crack her well composed pokerface? It was what Gray had been preparing for all this time.

Sophie's gaze hardened, "You've had your fun… now get out." She hissed, her voice low.

"Oh?" Inquired Gray, highly amused.

"Gray, you've seriously got me bent. I've heard from Juvia… and Levy… and Lucy what happens when you're found in some girl's house. I have no interest in being another one of your casual fucks, you sick ice cube." She said harshly. "Out, now." She pointed.

Sophie was far too tired to put up with him and his games at such a late hour. This was exactly why she preferred to keep to herself (with the exception of her few friends), the chances of her having to deal with bullshit dramatically decreased.

Sophie yelped loudly as Gray suddenly took a hold of her wrists, pulling her down onto the bed and pinning her beneath him.

"First off," Said Gray. "The fun hasn't even started yet."

Sophie began to squirm as the boy's large hand took a hold of her own, holding them tightly above her head.

"No!" She breathed as soft, winter cool lips kissed along the side of her neck.

Gray's touches were gentle, far too caring, than Sophie had expected them to be. His body neatly wedged between her legs, her night shirt rising and pooling in the crook of her bent arms, as Gray grinded his bare hips against hers. Teeth gently took a hold of taunt buds, giving them a light pull before consuming the dusty pink nipple entirely. Gray smirked at the quiet moan that escaped the botanist's lips as his tongue danced over her sensitive nipples, his free hand going to teasing the stirring warmth between her legs.

"Ah! Hnn… noooo…" Sophie whimpered as he thumbed her clit, melting at his touch.

"No what, Sophie?" Questioned Gray, slipping a finger inside her, and then another. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yeeees," Moaned the girl in reply.

"Are you sure? You're so wet though." He purred.

Sophie's insides gave a cringe, his mouth was foul! Her less than vocal mews grew in volume as he scissored her hole, her hips arching to meet his pumping hand. Gray, without any warning, removed his fingers from her pulsing core. Sophie gave a small whimper in protest as the boy sat back on his knees, pulling her body to his by her ankles.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard." Promised Gray as he positioned his cock, guiding it inside her.

Sophie had no time to protest before the feeling of being split in two filled every inch of her. Her back arched beautifully in the dark room, her cries of mixed pain and pleasure filling the musky air.

"Fuck…" Gray moaned, his voice deeper, more husky.

"Ah… ah… no… oh god!" Sophie gasped breathlessly, her hands fisting in her short tresses.

Gray groaned in response, his hips rocking steadily as his cock filled Sophie over and over. The pulsing warmth of her tightness wrapped around his contradicting coolness was other worldly. He could feel the body beneath his own trembling from bliss as he pushed her hips down and lifted her legs for a better angle. Sophie's entire body seemed to shake, her head tossed back in the pillows, her voice breaking.

The botanist's senses all seemed to zone in on Gray, the chill of his skin, the scent of his skin. The warmth of his breath as it repeatedly brushed her skin in short grunts. The feeling of his sweat as it rolled off his muscles and landed against her heated skin, the sensation of his cock buried deep inside her.

"Gray…!" His name slipped pasted parted pale lips in a desperate plea.

Gray's grasp on thin hips tightened as he pumped Sophie full of sharp, powerful thrusts. Sophie's cries grew louder, the sound of Gray's damp skin slapping against hers filled her ears. The boy could feel his cock throbbing within her pulsating walls almost painfully, Sophie's screams no longer making any more sense to him as she clung to him desperately. His name released in a shouted, incoherent wail as Sophie's orgasm shook her body to the core, her back arching beautifully, her mouth open. Gray's cock, having had enough, erupted with spurts of warm cum inside of Sophie, thick shaft still buried to the hilt. The girl heard him softly gasp, his hips stilling, and he filled Sophie with all he had.

"So," Lucy sighed as all the girls shared a table, cups of cider in their hands, understandment on their faces. "It happened to you too, huh?"

The blonde had taken one look at Sophie the following morning after her night with Gray, who ended up staying the night at her apartment, the slight limp in her step, and immediately knew that she'd been grayed.

Sophie nodded solemnly, a uniformed sigh following.

"We're here if you need us," Said Levy supportively, offering her friend a pat on the shoulder.

Sophie perked happily at the support her girlfriends gave her, but she couldn't fathom why they were suddenly acting like she'd contracted the plague. They'd been in her shoes before, some more than others, so they knew how her evening with the infamous Gray Fullbuster went.

"Oh I have no regrets."


End file.
